RWBY meets the Transformers
by Galvatron27
Summary: Beyond good, beyond evil as you never seen before in the Remnant
1. Part 1:The arrival of the Transformers

Don't steal, copy, or claim my story you can only do fan art of it or animate it into a movie

I don't own RWBY or the Transformers they go to their owners

Also if you don't know who is RWBY or the transformers look them up by highlighting them then click the arrow until it says look up then click look up it my be different depending on what device what your using. Try looking up this:Megatron.

And also the versions of the Transformers will be the G1 versions and the time of the Transformers universe will take place before Transformers the movie (1986) around the end season 2 of the original Transformers series and for the RWBY universe will take place in my fan made universe (after RWBY vs Godzilla part 4).

I will not list the whole cast in this story because it will take too long to list the characters so anyway the characters will be RWBY cast, the Autobots and Decepticons.

Please play this music Transformers the movie (1986) -- theme - Lion, or the narration won't sound catchy and don't read until the song is at 12 seconds then start reading the narration. link to song:

Narrator:After the monsters Godzilla, Rodan, Mothra, King Kong, Mechagodzilla, and Salora left the remnant, Weiss found a purple giant cube which is Energon which they don't know while earlier the Decepticons are testing a space bridge like machine called the dimension bridge in a city which the dimension bridge goes through dimensions, and space.

Weiss:How this cube get here?

Yang:I don't know.

Earlier in Earth in the Transformers universe.

Megatron:Success Soundwave.

Starscream:Lets hope those Autobot fools ,don't discover our Dimension Bridge.

The Autobots appeared, moving vehicle mode and transformed to robot mode*

Optimus Prime:Surrender Megatron.

Megatron:Never Prime, Decepticons attack!

Starscrean:This one those days I hate Telatran 1.

Ironhide:Time to kick Decepticon butt.

Autobots and Decepticons fighting each other (Laser, missile, tank shells sounds)*

Starscream prepares to shoot Prime*

Ironhide:Watch out Prime.

Starscream:Too late.

Starscream shots Prime but misses and hits the Dimension Bridge.

Megatron:(To Starscream) YOU BUCKET OF BOLTS now the Dimension Bridge will send us who know where and if we survive this your going to be scrap pile!

Perceptor:Lets hope it isn't a giant kid again.

Soundwave:The odds of us surviving is a 5% chance.

The Transformers get sent to the Remnant*

In the vortex

Megatron and Starscream:Well this can't get any worse.

The monsters flys by the Transformers*

Ironhide:Seriously a giant lizard from one of those movies Spike showed us.

Jazz:I believe it was called Godzilla or something.

Grimlock:Me Grimlock like the part where Godzilla smash human army and buildings.

Dinobots:Agreed.

Grimlock:Grimlock is no smart bot but we seem to be separating.

Megatron:Regroup as soon we land.

2 seconds later with Starscream and Thundercracker.

Starscream and Thundercracker wakes up*

Starscream:Where are we.

Thundercracker:I have no clue but it looks like we're in the forest.

In the present with RWBY

Ruby:First Godzilla and now this purple cube thing.

Weiss:This can't get any worse.

Winter:I see a unidentified robot I've never seen before who looks like jets one is red and one is blue with a purple symbol in the forest.

Ruby:To the forest team RWBY with caution.

Back to Starscream and Thundercracker

Thundercracker:It looks the same as Earth, the dimension bridge didn't work.

Starscream:Apparently this Earth or whatever this world in this dimension is the Same as Earth.

6 Grimm appeared out of a big bush and 3 of the Grimm attacked and bited Starscream's leg and the same thing to Thundercracker*

Starscream:These wolves or whatever they are annoying.

Thundercracker:Just shot them.

Starscream and Thundercracker shot all the Grimm with their laser guns and killed them*

Starscream:This is too easy.

human foot steps sounds*

Starscream:Thundercracker we got to hide it sounds like human foot steps.

Thundercracker:Hide where?

Thundercracker:Our vehicle modes will give us away if there is Decepticons in this world and the humans will find out about us.

Starscream:Just hide in this cave.

Starscream and Thundercracker hides in a cave near the bush and RWBY come out of a bush*

Ruby:We're here.

Yang:Where are those robots?

Starscream:(whispers) Who are those girls, gotta call Megatron.

Thundercracker:(whispers):Its just only four humans and two of us.

Starscream:(whispers) just in case they're really strong because those humans might shoot lasers out of their eyes or something that can hurt us.

Thundercracker:(whispers) Ok fine but as soon Megatron is called we'll attack those human girls.

Ruby:Dis you here that?

To Megatron and Soundwave

Megatron:As soon I get Starscream, I'll turn him into a computer!

Soundwave:Megatron I'm picking up signal from Starscream.

Megatron:Put him on.

Soundwave:As you wish Megatron.

Starscream on com link:Megatron keep your voice down me and Thundercracker are hiding from 4 female humans.

Megatron on com link:Humans, you call me to report you're hiding from 4 humans just attack them.

Starscream on com link:Just in case those human have super powers or something.

Megatron:We'll be here immediately Megatron out.

Megatron:Where's Starscream and Thundercracker?

Soundwave:1.5 miles away.

Megatron:To Starscream.

Megatron and Soundwave flys away to Starscream and Thundercracker.*

Back to Starscream and Thundercracker.

Thundercracker:(whispers) We called Megatron can we attack.

Starscream:(whispers) As soon the humans are caught off guard.

Ruby:Did you hear that again?

Starscream:(whispers) We got to attack earlier Thundercracker attack.

Thundercracker:With pleasure.

Thundercracker comes out of the cave and walks toward RWBY*

Blake:Look the blue Robot is coming out of the cave and he's doesn't look friendly.

Thundercracker:I am Thundercracker a Decepticon soldier surrender immediately and I'll spare your lives.

Weiss:Yeah, you and what army.

Starscream comes out of the cave, Megatron and Soundwave lands*

Megatron and his Decepticons aimed their weapons at RWBY.

Team RWBY looks shocked and scared*

Ruby*gulps* we're dead.

Megatron:I am Megatron leader of the Decepticons, surrender immediately and I'll spare your lives.

Ruby:(scared and terrified) i..if..if w..we refuse.

Megatron:Then we'll terminate you and your friends, let me show our weapons at the most power on those giant boulders.

The Decepticons aimed their weapons on those boulders and charges them (Charging weapon sounds)*

Yang:(little scared) come on how powerful the weapons can be right?

Megatron:It will be powerful enough to convince you girls to surrender Blondie.

The Decepticons fire their weapons on the boulders and the boulders got destroyed into tiny pieces*

Megatron:Well what's you decision girls.

Ruby:we surrender.

Megatron:Good choose Red.

Ruby:(angrily) Red?!

Ruby:(angrily) I'll show you bucket of bolts!

Starscream:Why you...!

Starscream was going to shoot Ruby but Megatron stopped Starscream from shooting Ruby*

Megatron:Do worry Starscream I'm just curious if they're powerful or not if they're powerful we'll need the other Decepticons, So anyway Red attack Starscream.

Starscream:Ha ha you and what weapon?!

Ruby takes out and open her Scythe*

Ruby:This weapon!

Ruby jump into the air and flies toward Starscream*

Thundercracker:What's she going to do slice him?

Ruby:Nope.

Ruby slices Starscream's torso, then jump off the torso and shots it*

Starscream:(in pain) ouch she's either the blade for the Scythe is very sharp or She's very Strong.

Megatron:You think.

Thundercracker:Come at me White frost!

Weiss:Bring it on blue bot.

Weiss draws out her staff*

Thundercracker:What you doing to do freeze me?

Weiss used her staff to freeze Thundercracker*

Weiss:Yes.

Megatron:(Yelling) You freezed Thundercracker.

Thundercracker (Frozened):As soon I get unfreezed, im going to terminate you.

Soundwave:Rumble eject operation Human combat.

Soundwave ejects Rumble and land by Blake*

Blake:Seriously?

Rumble:Are you a scaredy cat.

Blake:(angrily) Scaredy cat?

Blake:(angrily) Why you!

BlKe charges to Rumble and slices him with her katanas*

Soundwave:Why you!...

Megatron:Stand down Soundwave I'll fight Blonde personally.

Yang: (angrily) Blonde?!

Yang:(angrily) Why you!

Yang jumps and flies toward Megatron*

Yang:(angrily) Bring it on you hunk of metal.

Megatron:(angrily) why you!?

Yang flies toward Megatron but Megatron hits Yang with his left hand's left finger and Yang. bounces off the finger and slamms into a tree resulting Yang loose a piece of her hair*

Megatron:Weaklings.

Ruby:You shouldn't have done that.

Megatron:And why is that that?

Yang activates her Semblance*

Ruby:Because of that.

Soundwave:Megatron alert female blond human energy increases.

Megatron:Be more clear.

Soundwave:The female blond human

is more durable, heals and gets energy with every hit she gets stronger and more powerfu a magic like substance.

Megatron:How to stop it

Soundwave:Human needs to be asleep to power off.

Megatron:So your saying is when Blonde gets stronger every time she gets hit.

Soundwave:Yes Megatron.

Yang:Ready for round 2?

Megatron:Gotta knock her out before she uses my strength against me.

Yang jumps and flies toward Megatron agian*

Megatron:Not this time.

Yang was about to punch Megatron but Megatron uses his fusion cannon on Yang and knocks Yang out temporarily.

Ruby:(Sad) Yang!

Megatron:She's only unconscious.

Megatron:This world will be mine (laughs).

Megatron:You're finished.

Megatron:I'll exterminate them my self they're too dangerous to fall into enemy hands.

Ruby:Why you terminate us you have no enemy?

Megatron:Our enemy don't know I'm here and we'll drain world dry.

Blake:Why would you need to drain our oceans?

Starscream:Not your oceans, your planets energy.

Megatron:I'm only letting you go because to tell you planets government to surrender or be destroyed.

RWBY:(scared) what do want with us.

Megatron:To use you to bring me and Soundwave to you leaders.

Ruby:The citizens with see you and panic when you step foot in our town.

Starscream:The human has a point, sudden panic could give some attention to our enemies which will ruin our plan of surprise.

Megatron:Fine you fool, Soundwave and I will will be in vehicle mode to hide us, Thundercracker and Starscream and Rumble will keep us from being followed and distract our enemies, the four you humans will carry us in vehicle mode.

Blake: We can't carry two giant robots as vehicles.

Megatron:(yelling) I'll show you.

Megatron transform into a Gun (Walther P38 Pistol) shrinks to human gun size and goes on Ruby's left hand*

Ruby:Now I can use your leader as a gun against you, you haven't think this through.

Ruby aimed at Starscream and was about to fire but Megatron didn't shot*

Megatron:You think you can use me against my troops. Wrong in can only fire if I allow you to fire or I want to, nice try.

Soundwave transforms into a human radio (human radio sized) and goes on Blake's hands*

Megatron:Move humans or we'll terminate you.

RWBY holding Megatron (Gun mode) and Soundwave (Radio mode) walks to Beacon and Starscream, Thundercracker and Rumble takes to the sky and then Starscream and Thundercracker goes to jet mode to find a surviving Autobot*

Meanwhile with Optimus Prime and Ironhide in the deep forest.

Optimus Prime:ow.

Ironhide:It hurts more than the time we play football with the Dinobots.

Megatron's voice from a distance:When I get hold of your energy it'll be mine.

Optimus Prime:Megatron is here.

Ironhide:Time to kid some Decepticreeps

Ruby's voice from distance:Someone will help us.

Optimus Prime:Stand down Ironhide.

Optimus Prime:Megatron has human hostages.

Ironhide:One of the humans sounds like a human girl.

Optimus Prime:We're going have to wait until Megatron lets the humans go.

Ironhide:Can't we just rescue them instead.

Optimus Prime:Megatron will hurt them or worst before we can rescue them.

Ironhide:Ok lets make sure Megatron doesn't see us or he'll use the humans as hostages to us surrender.

Optimus Prime:It looks like time will tell.

Meanwhile with Megatron, Soundwave, and RWBY in the city (15 minutes later).

Megatron (Walther P38 Pistol mode):Are we there yet.

Ruby:We just got into the city.

Megatron (Walther P38 Pistol mode):If someone ask how you the gun and radio.

Megatron:Lie if necessary to prevent being us to get caught.

Jaune, Nora and Lie Ren arrives*

Jaune:Where did you find this gun and radio.

Ruby:We encountered some White Fang members, they retreated and the left gun and radio behind that we're holding now and we'll be bringing it to Glynda, Ironwood, and Ozpin.

Nora:Ok, can we walk with you down to Beacon.

Blake:Ok.

RWBY and JNPR arrived at Beacon*

Ruby:We're here.

Jaune:Time for us to get to Glynda.

Ruby:It will be just us team RWBY to Glynda so no one else to know about that gun because it's very powerful and might cause panic which is bad.

Jaune:Ok we understand bye.

Team JNPR leaves and RWBY walks to Ozpin's office*

In Ozpin's office.

Glynda:What do you four want?

Blake:We found a secret gun which Ruby is holding is made by the White Fang has and the secret message is from that radio I'm holding.

Ozpin:Place the gun and the radio down please.

Ruby places down Megatron (Gun mode) and Soundwave (radio mode) down on Ozpin's desk.

Yang:Press the play button to play the message.

Winter and Ironwood:Ok.

Ozpin presses play on Soundwave's (radio mode) play button*

Megatron's voice (recorded) from radio mode Soundwave:(laughs) You human fools you have 4 of your hours to surrender you counties or whatever it is called in this world to me or be terminated.

Ironwood:Ok who is it in this recording?

Ruby:Please forgive us.

Glynda:Forgive you girls for what?

Megatron and Soundwave transforms to robot mode in Ozpin's office*

Megatron:THIS!

Ruby:We're sorry...

Weiss:They threatened us and Remnant...

Blake:Because they would kill us and we had to listen to them...

Yang:And besides we were under mind control from them.

Ozpin:I know you had to do what's...

Megatron:SILENCE!

Glynda and Ironwood:What do you want?!

Megatron:Surrender you countries...

Winter:It's kingdom here in the Remnant.

Megatron:Fine surrender your kingdom of the world or be destroyed.

Ozpin:I'm sorry but they is three kingdoms so it will take time to council to negotiate the surrender of the world.

Megatron:Fine you have 6 of your hours to surrender or be terminated.

Ironwood:Why would we be scared of you?

Megatron:Because I'm a great threat to your world and I'll show my power on some of your buildings.

RWBY, Glynda, Ozpin, Winter, and ironwood ran out the window, chased by Megatron and Soundwave*

Lie Ren:Who is that robot.

Megatron aims and fires on 6 of the buildings of Beacon, destroys them and the students of Beacon panicked.

Megatron:I would have showed my full power but it would have destroyed this solar system and all of us with it.

Ozpin, Glynda, Winter, Ironwood, and the students of Beacon looked very shook can because they never seen that much power before*

Jaune:Just who are you robots?

Megatron:I am Megatron leader of the Decepticons and surrender you world immediately or we'll terminate this who world.

Nora:You and what army?

Thundercracker, Starscream, Skywarp, Rumble and the Constructicons flyed to Beacon and landed near Megatron*

Megatron:THIS army!

Nora:(a little scared) Still not scared.

The Constructicons merged to Devastator*

Megatron:You were saying.

Nora:We're dead!

Pyrrah's clone appeared from the entrance of Beacon*

Ruby:It can't be!

Jaune:Pyrrha I thought you died.

Pyrrha (clone):Ozpin's cloned me what's left of my new body by...

Megatron:I hate break the reunion but you're will be all of my slaves or be terminated.

Jaune:Well...

Megatron:Either you surrender or have have a one way ticket to oblivion.

Glynda:(grunts) You win.

Megatron:Good you made the right choice.

Megatron:Soundwave put special handcuffs on the people so don't use thief powers and humans hand you weapons to me.

The people of Beacon hand over thief weapons to Megatron and Soundwave put handcuffs on the people of Beacon.

Devastator unmerges back to the Constructicons*

Megatron:Constructicons make a generator that can harness the humans mysterious energy.

Mixmaster:Right away lord Megatron.

1 hour later.

Mixmaster:Done mighty Megatron.

Megatron:Behold humans the aura and semblance generator it will take away aura and semblance making you normal humans so if you even can break the handcuffs you can battle us.

Megatron:Your up first blonde.

Soundwave grabs Yang and throws her into the generator*

Yang:Let me out you bucket of bolts.

Megatron:Why you!

Megatron:Activate the generator Soundwave.

Soundwave activates the generator and is draining Yang's semblance and aura slowly

Yang:(Screaming in plain) aaaaaaaaaa

1hr latter at night.

Yang exits the generator and Soundwave turns the generator off*

Yang:(dizzy) My head hurts.

Yang tries to use her semblance but it was drained by the generator*

Yang:My energy is gone

Megatron:What a matter can't use your energy, Soundwave report.

Soundwave:Human girl energy is drained but recharging slowly.

Megatron:How long before she can use her energy.

Soundwave:1 Day.

Megatron:Good your next white girl.

Weiss:Noo.

1hr later

Megatron:Now that all of your energy is mine you can't use it against us.

Megatron:You'll be my slaves to power up the generator to make energon cubes and then we'll take over this city.

Ruby:Where is a hero when we need one.

Blake:(whispering) I going to send a distress signal.

Weiss:(whispering) If we even can send it who will answer it.

Ruby:(whipsering) I'll send the message.

Ruby takes out her scroll and records it*

Ruby:(whispering to her scroll) Help we need help robots they called them selves Decepticons are attacking our school we need help fast.

Ruby sends her distress called*

Soundwave:Alert human transmission detected.

Ruby runs away from Soundwave and drops her scroll then Soundwave destroys Ruby's scroll*

Soundwave:Transmission terminated.

Ruby:Lets hope someone picks it up.

Yang:If not the Remnant is doomed.

Later with Blaster, Optimus Prime, Ironhide, and Ratchet in the forest.

Blaster:I'm intersecting a SOS from a unknown frequency.

Optimus Prime:Play it.

Blaster plays the message*

Ruby's voice (recorded):Help we need help robots they called them selves Decepticons are attacking our school we need help.

Ironhide:The voice sounds like a 15 year old human.

Ratchet:We gotta help those humans.

Ironhide:Where is the broadcast came from.

Blaster:From that city over there.

Optimus Prime:We need to be careful some Decepticons might be still scattered and Megatron have hostages if we attack wrongly he might hurt them or wrost.

6 and 1/2 hours latter at night time city near Beacon.

Optimus Prime (vehicle mode):It's all clear.

Grimlock:Me Grimlock luckily found Autobots or we'll be goners.

The Autobots transforms to robot mode*

Ironhide:So where is this school.

Blaster:Just up ahead

The Autobots and Dinobots walk to Beacon*

Five minutes later.

The Autobots and the Dinobots arrive at Beacon*

Blaster:We're here.

Grimlock:You gotta be kidding me it look like are mansion and college in the Middle Ages where made by knights combined.

Optimus Prime:I see Megatron and the humans are near by him we'll have to hide until they go away or they'll be hurt.

The Autobots transform to vehicle mode and the Dinobots hides*

To Megatron and the students of Beacon.

Pyrrha (clone):I finally got my powers back.

Pyrrha (clone) uses her magnetic powers on Starscream and throws Starscream away with her magnetic powers*

Starscream:why you..!

Megatron:I'll take care of her.

Pyrrha:Bring on you bucket off bolts.

Megatron:why you..!

Megatron:I'll terminate you.

To be continued.

Will Pyrrha terminate Megatron or Megatron kill Pyrrha and will the Autobots and Dinobots free the students of Beacon.

Find out Next time in RWBY meets the Transformers part 2:Pyrrha vs Megatron.


	2. Part 2:Pyrrha vs Megatron

See part 1

Recap:After the monsters left the remnant, transformers got sent to the remnant and RWBY ran into Starscream and Thundercracker then Megatron and Soundwave mind controlled them into bringing them to Beacon where Megatron and his Decepticons to terrorize the students of Beacon then Ruby sent a SOS where the Autobots intercept Ruby's SOS and went to the out side of Beacon then Pyrrha use her Magnetic powers to throw Starscream away and then Pyrrha gets into fight with Megatron what will happen next.

Megatron:I'll show you the true power girl.

Pyrrha:I still got my weapons.

Megatron:Welcome to defeat.

Starscream:Does anyone else want to challenge the mighty Megatron?

Everyone but Pyrrha and Ozpin stepped back and then Ozpin and Pyrrha charges toward Megatron*

Megatron:Take you beat shot

Pyrrah sliced Megatron but didn't leave a scratch then Ozpin tried to use his swords hurt Megatron and still didn't leave a scratch*

Megatron:Swords can't stop Megatron.

Megatron uses his energon mage on Ozpin and Pyrrha which hurt them alot*

Megatron fighting Pyrrha and Ozpin until 15 minutes later*

Ruby wakes up*

Ruby:What happened?

Megatron slammed Ozpin into a wall*

Ruby:No!

Megatron then shots Ozpin which killed him which then disintegrated him*

Ruby:(crying)Noo no.

Megatron:Stop being a baby Ruby if is that your name your next after your friend Pyrrha dies again.

Megatron then impales Pyrrha with his energon mage*

Pyrrha (clone)*gasps*

Ruby:(crying very much) Py...Pyrrha!

Megatron:Now die.

Megatron then Shots Pyrrha with his fusion cannon with alot of power (60% of Megatron's fusion cannon power)*

Pyrrha (clone)*dying* No

Pyrrah (clone) gives a series of hiccuping gasps, struggling for breath, dying in front of the students of Beacon*

Megatron*laughing*Yes if you ever challenge the mighty Megatron it will happen to you the same way as them.

The Autobots and Dinobots arrived at Beacon*

Ironhide:Surrender Mega...

Optimus Prime*surprised in sadness* No!

Ratchet*sad* We're too late.

Ruby*Crying very very much from Megatron killing Pyrrha and Ozpin* No!

Ruby charges her silver eyes aimed at Megatron*

Optimus Prime:What's happening?!

Blake:We Ruby sees someone killing someone she knows and love...

Weiss:She uses her silver eyes...

Yang:Which freezes her foes in place.

Megatron:Your bluffing humans.

Starscream:Should we take that chance?!

Starscream:Decepticons retreat!

All of the Decepticons walked away from Ruby but Megatron*

Megatron:Come back cowards!

Ruby*Screaming* PYRRHA!

Ruby using her silver eyes on Megatron*

The silver eyes hit Megatron*

Megatron:NO NO IT CAN'T BE!

The silver eyes freezes Megatron then Ruby is knocked out*

Starscream:I've never seen so much power from a human.

Starscream:Is Megatron dead?

Soundwave:No only frozened.

Starscream:Decepticons retreat and grab Megatron and then run!

The Decepticons grabbed Megatron and then flyed away while the Autobots are shooting them*

Yang:There is only 9 of them now we can take them!

Yang charges toward Ironhide then punches him very hard*

Ironhide:Hey we are not the Decepticons, we're on your side.

Yang*angrily* I don't believe you.

Blake:He's right he have a different symbol on him which have a different face and is orange where a Decepticons have a evil symbol and the symbol is purple.

Yang:Fine what's your story?!

Optimus Prime:I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots from another universe from the planet Cybertron.

Weiss:That's where the Decepticons are from.

Optimus Prime:Yes from the planet Cybertron but unlike the Decepticons who are evil and want to rule this world.

Optimus Prime:We Autobots are good and protect this world we have been at war with the Decepticons for Millions of years.

Yang:You robots are million years old!?

Optimus Prime:We got a lot of explaining to do.

Meanwhile in the White Fangs lair

Cinder:So evil robots called Decepticons who want to drain this worlds energy dry.

Roman Torchwick:Just when the White Fang are the most evil army in this world.

Emerald:We might want to have a alliance with those Decepticons then we'll rule the multiverse.

Meanwhile with the Autobots and RWBY the next day at Beacon.

Ruby:Apparently you have a word with the press.

Optimus Prime:Its not first time we are in the news.

The Autobots on news.

Newsperson (female):We are live where the students of Beacon was enslaved by the evil Decepticons where the heroic Autobots freed them so Optimus Prime what do have say.

Optimus Prime;Only that while we are there the Decepticons have no chance and the Decepticons will target your power plants and everything that is a energy source.

hours later with the Decepticons in the forest

Megatron (fozened):I can't believe I was beaten by at 15 year old girl.

Starscream:I know we're trying to unfreeze you Megatron but I might be days, weeks, months, years or maybe even never.

Cinder cane out of nowhere*

Cinder:I can unfreeze your leader.

Starscream:Who are you human.

Cinder:I'm Cinder a villain like you.

Starscream:Why should we have help each other.

Cinder:You and I have common enemy.

Starscream:That human name Ruby Rose.

Cinder:Bingo.

Starscream:Normally I would not team up with humans but for fate of the mighty Megatron we'll do it.

Cinder:It's a deal.

Starscream:For now, Megatron is not a forgiving and as negotiatic as me when he unfreezes.

Cinder:Good.

Starscream:We know at Autobots only weakness.

Cinder:Which is what?

Starscream:Megatron will tell you when you unfreeze him.

Cinder:Follow me to our lair.

Starscream:Soundwave contact the remaining Decepticons.

Soundwave:Stunticons and Combaticons report at once Megatron commands.

Starscream:Astrotrain and the rest are on their way.

Later with RWBY and the Autobots at Beacon at night time.

Optimus Prime:If my prediction right Megatron will not stop until he gets..?

Yang:Her name is Ruby Rose.

Optimus Prime:Until Megatron gets Ruby and to see what make her powerful.

Perceptor:I've never seen a human girl's eye color silver on Earth?

Ironhide:Or a blond human girl who is literally hotheaded either and has her eyes turned red when mad either.

Jazz:Or some humans are animal or something.

Ruby:Its called a Faunus.

Blake:Faunuses are enslaved others kingdoms which you machines don't how feel what's like be enslaved.

Optimus Prime:Our ancestors where created by Quintessons, they used us as slaves until they rebelled and drove them off Cybertron.

Ironhide:So we know like to be enslaved.

Ruby:So may we introduce our selves.

Ruby:I'm Ruby Rose Yang's younger sister half-sister.

Weiss:I'm Weiss.

Blake:I'm Blake the Faunus.

Yang:I'm Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older half-sister.

RWBY:Together we form team RWBY.

Grimlock:You girls team sound like a bunch of Ruby miners.

Ironhide:Don't mind him he's not the brightest one here.

RWBY:So who are your names?

Optimus Prime:I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots and the defender of Earth.

Ironhide:I'm Ironhide a Autobot soldier.

Yang:Sorry for hitting you yesterday.

Jazz:I'm Jazz I like funky tunes and like kicking Decepticon butt.

Perceptor:I'm Perceptor the Autobot Scientist.

Ratchet:I'm Ratchet the medic.

Blaster:I'm Blaster.

Hound:I'm Hound I can create holograms.

Hound makes a 3D hologram of Ruby.

Skyfire:I'm Skyfire I was a Decepticon then changed to the the Autobots forces.

Yang*whispering* Blake is apparently not the only who changed from evil to good.

Windcharger:I'm Windcharger.

Silverbolt:I'm Silverbolt leader of the Aerialbots.

Air Raid:I'm Air Raid.

Firefight:I'm Fireflight.

Slingshot:I'm sling shot.

Grimlock:I'm Grimlock leader of the Dinobots.

5 minutes later in the White Fangs lair (because it will take too long to list the entire Autobot cast of season 2)

Starscream:So this is you lair.

Cinder:It not much

Starscream:Now unfreeze Megatron

Cinder uses her fall maiden powers to unfreeze Megatron*

Megatron:Now you'll have your reward.

Cinder:What is the reward?

Megatron aims at Cinder and charges his fusion cannon*

Megatron:THIS!

Cinder:You double crosser!

To be continued

will Megatron terminate Cinder and take over the White Fang?

Will RWBY and Autobots find out the Decepticon-White Fang alliance.

Find out next in in part 3 RWBY meets the Transformers 3:Megatron's betrayal.

Also I saw a message on Rwby vs Godzilla series. where the says Weiss's weapon is a rapier which is a sword not a wand. I'm sorry about the weapon. I mistaken it for magic wand when I watch the show it looked like wand on the show and I thought it was a wand until I went to the RWBY wiki I'll correct it after I'm done with. RWBY meets the Transformers part 5:Darkest hour. which is the last part of RWBY meets the Transformers.


	3. Part 3:Megatron's betrayal!

Last time Phyrrah (clone) and Ozpin challenged Megatron but Megatron kill both of them both after Ruby saw Phyrrah being killled again but by Megatron which make Ruby so sad and depressed it make her use her silver eyes to freeze Megatron then the Autobots came Beacon and rescued the enslaved students but after the Decepticons retreated Yang mistaken the Autobots for the Decepticons and she attacked Ironhide but then Optimus Prime and Ruby told her stand down and then that next day Autobots were first introduced to the Remnant then Cinder and White made a deal with Starscream that Starscream and the Decepticons have to team up with the White Fang to destroy the students of Beacon and the Autobots but then when Cinder unfreezed Megatron at the White Fang'd lair Megatron aimed at Cinder and charged his fusion cannon to terminate her. Now we returned to the Transformers.

Megatron charging his fusion cannon

Megatron:Farewell Cinder.

Cinder:I have God powers you can't defeat me.

Megatron:Your bluffing.

Megatron:And think of it as a farewell gift.

Cinder:Don't just stand there fire.

Starscream shot and killed some of the White Fang soldiers while they were fighting each other*

Adam Taurus:They're too powerful we must surrender.

Megatron was shooting Cinder but Roman Torchwick ran into the laser and took the killing blow instead of Cinder*

Megatron:Now all flesh creatures of this army shall serve the Decepticon army and the White Fang shall now be known as the Decepticon empire.

Every White Fang soldiers:All hail Megatron.

Adam Taurus:We need weapons.

Megatron:Leave that to me.

To the Autobots at Beacon with the students of Beacon in their proem room*

The Autobots and the students are partying*

Jazz and Blaster are playing rock and roll music in their vehicle modes*

The all the Autobots and students (expect Optimus Prime and Ruby) are dancing*

Jazz:Man those tunes are good.

Yang:I like those tunes

Ruby and Optimus Prime:But this music too loud!

Tracks:It's party not a museum.

Huffer:Where you got the disco ball.

Hound:It's one of my holograms.

The Dinobots dancing causes a lot of shaking on the dance floor*

Hoist:Dinos' take it down a notch, you're going to bring the school down.

Grapple:indeed

Trailbreaker:Inferno, Red Alert, Skids, Wheeljack, Omega Supreme, and Cosmos patrolling for Decepticons.

Powerglide:The Protectobots are in the city Defending it.

Smokescreen:The Aerialbots are in this School keeping a eye on Decepticons in case they crash the party.

Blaster:I have a report from Cosmos.

Cosmos *on comlink with Optimus Prime:Optimus I have a report the Bruticus is coming toward this town along with Menasor.

Optimus Prime *on comlink with Cosmos:Roger that.

Optimus Prime:Autobots Bruticus and Menasor are heading towards here, humans evacuate.

Meanwhile with Menasor and Bruticus fighting Superion and Defensor.

Bruticus and Menasor fighting Superion and Defensor while a crowd of panick*

Defensor:Evacuate people get to safety.

Bruticus:Bruticus smash.

Superion:Omega Supreme will be here any minute

Omega Suprene arrives into rocket mode then transforms to robot mode and attacked Menasor*

Bruticus:We're out numbered retreat!

Bruticus and Menasor retreated (flyed away)*

Superion:We won.

Defensor:It looked more like a diversion.

Meanwhile with RWBY and the Autobots at Beacon again.

Weiss:We should get out of here before the Decepticons come.

Ruby:Lucky I found this tape cassette.

Ruby takes out the tape cassette which was secretly Laserbeak*

Yang:Did you make sure it wasn't a Decepticon?

Ruby:Yes I make sure.

Blake:Then why there is a Decepticon symbol on it?

Ruby:Oh no!

The tape cassette Transforms to Laserbeak*

Ironhide:It's Laserbeak!

Bumblebee:Don't fire he has hostages.

Laserbeak grabs Ruby and flys away*

Ruby:Let me go you bird brain.

Optimus Prime:No!

Yang:I will find you Megatron if means destroying every Decepticon.

Megatron:Deceptiocons retreat.

The Decepticons retreats (flies away) back to the Decepticon empire's lair (White Fang's lair formerly)*

Meanwhile in the Deception Empire's lair*

Laserbeak was flying with ruby hostage to Cinder and dropped Ruby next to Cinder.

Ruby:What do you want Cinder, do you have a alliance with the Decepticons?

Megatron walks out of the shadows*

Megatron:On the contrarily I simply forced her to cooperate with me.

Ruby:Megatron are you here to kill me to get revenge for me freezing you?

Megatron*laughs* Where is the fun in that I'll use you to lure the Autobots, the rest of your team, and everyone you know and love.

Megatron:And you'll be terminated in front of them because if i terminate them first you'll use your silver eyes on me again.

Ruby:I see a big injury on you Cinder.

Cinder:I merely underestimated the Decepticons.

Starscream shots Megatron but didn't kill Megatron then Megatron hits Starscream which caused Starscream fell to the ground*

Megatron:Ignorant fool!

Cinder:Save your strength.

Cinder:Don't hurt each other.

Ruby:You won't get away with this.

To the Autobots and the rest of team RWBY and JNPR at Beacon.

Optimus Prime:I'll do everything to rescue you sister Yang.

Yang*angrily* If Megatron hurts Ruby, Megatron will be sorry.

Ironhide:Megatron doesn't usually hurt human hostages until they serve his purpose.

Wheeljack:I believe I can help I put a tracking devices on all of the students and we can use them Ruby unless the Decepticons are jamming it or removed it.

Blake:Sounds good to me.

Wheeljack activates the tracking device radar*

Wheeljack:According the device Ruby at Emerald Forest in some secret lair.

Optimus Prime:Transform and Roll out.

The Autobots transformers to vehicle mode, Yang Weiss and Blake hopped into Ironhide while in vehicle mode and Jaune, Nora, Lie Ren hopped into Silver Bolt while in jet mode*

15 minutes later in Emerald forest.

The Autobot were driving until they found a metal door.

Optimus Prime:This is the place.

Nora Jaune and Lie Ren hopped out of Silver Bolt and Blake, Yang, and Weiss hopped out of Ironhide then the Autobots transformed to robot mode.

The Decepticons and The White Fang army appeared out of now where including Cinder Fall.

Megatron:I've been expecting you Prime and I have a bigger army now.

Optimus Prime:Megatron.

Cinder:You must be Optimus Prime.

Megatron:I have got your friend.

Megatron pulled out a cage with Ruby in it.

Megatron:Surrender and I'll ket your friend out.

Optimus Prime:If we refuse.

Megatron:Then I'll terminate her

Yang:Don't do it.

Ruby:I can handle him.

Jaune:We'll can handle them.

Nora:We'll never surrender.

Megatron:Your friend or the multiverse.

Optimus Prime:You win.

The Autobots,RWBY, and JNPR dropped their weapons on the ground.

Megatron:Good choice Prime.

Megatron:Decepticons bring in the prisoners in.

Megatron lets Ruby out of the cage and the Decepticons bring to the Autobots and RWBY, JNPR to the prison cells then Cinder Fall use her fall maiden powers to damage Megatron enough to be caged in.

Megatron:Why you...!

Cinder:I thought I would return the favor.

Megatron*crippled* Wait I still function.

Cinder Fall:Wanna bet?

Cinder Fall finishes off Megatron*

Starscream:Megatron is dead I'm your leader now.

Soundwave:Megatron is still alive, only in stasis lock.

Cinder Fall:I will have my revenge on Ruby

Cinder Fall laughs then the Decepticons took Ruby to the cells with the rest.

Starscream then throws Ruby into the cell (figurative and literally).

Weiss*angry at Optimus Prime* Optimus why you didn't strike when you had the chance.

Optimus Prime:They Ruby and threatened to kill her it didn't want to risk it.

Blake:According to legend those born with silver eyes destined to lead the life of the warrior, and the Grimm the most feared creatures are afraid of those silve-eyed warriors, and destined risk their lives for others.

Ironhide:Sounds like the same story with the Matrix of Leadership.

Blake:The what?

Optimus Prime:This could take time to explain.

To be continued.

Will Cinder Fall rebuild the Dimension Bridge and conquer both Earth, Cybertron and the Remnant?

Find out next time on RWBY meets the Transformers part 4:Optimus Prime vs Cinder Fall.


	4. Part 4:Optimus Prime vs Cinder Fall

Last time laserbeak kidnaped Ruby Rose and the Autobots and some of the humans came after only to discover it was a trap by Megatron and they were forced to surrender and Cinder Fall betrayed Megatron by putting him in stasis lock. The hunters and huntresses along with the Autobots were put in a prison cell which neutralized the hunters' and huntresses' aura and semblance and then Blake hold the story of the silver-eyed warriors which Ironhide said, it sounded the story of the Matrix of Leadership.

Now for the for where we left off.

Ruby:So what is this "Matrix of Leadership"?

Optimus Prime:Let me show you.

Optimus Prime opens his chest doors to show the humans the Matrix of Leadership.

Jaune:It's unbelievable.

Yang:Something with extraordinary power.

Blake:I've never seen anything like that.

Ruby:It sounds more heroic than all the silver-eye warriors combined.

Lie Ren:I'm speechless.

Optimus Prime closes his chest doors.

A Flashback appears

Optimus Prime tells the story of the Matrix of Leadership to the Hunters and Huntresses.

Optimus Prime:Eons of ago he plant Cybertron was a factory built by the Quintessons to manufacture robots which are ancestors of the Autobots and Decepticons in time the Quintessons have their robots to have intelligence so the machines can manufacture them selves.

Optimus Prime:Before long the machines grew too lazy and greedy.

Optimus Prime:There were simpler ways for the Quintessons to perform their slaves.

Optimus Prime:The Quintessons simply recycled it on spot.

Optimus Prime:The Quintesscons also use the robots to entertain them.

Ruby:So the Quintessons are octopus like robots with 8 heads.

Optimus Prime:That's correct.

Optimus Prime:The machines were pitted against one on another gladiatorial combat but some of our ancestors founded this combat pointless.

Optimus Prime:Some of them put a stop to it but we failed.

Optimus Prime:But the seeds of revolt planted and with one day yield terrible harvest but the quintessons fail to grasp.

Blake:So your ancestors rebelled against your creators?

Optimus Prime:That is correct.

Optimus Prime:But their robots gained feelings and emotions and felt the difference between freedom and slavery.

Optimus Prime:After the Quintessons were driven off Cybertron, for a time the robots lived in harmony but this didn't last the former consumer goods called them selves Autobots saw a peaceful existence while the military hardware wanted conquest and they got their way.

Weiss:Let me guess the military hardware were the Decepticons?

Optimus Prime:Correct Weiss.

Optimus Prime:For centuries they terrorized the Autobots.

Optimus Prime:Our ancestors knowing they can't defeat the Decepticons with firepower they turned to stealth and invented the art of "Transforming", the Autobots ruled for many centuries.

Lie Ren:So that's how transforming started.

Optimus Prime:Correct.

Optimus Prime:But in time the Decepticons also learned how to transform.

Optimus Prime:This one fateful night, far below the city, Megatron was born.

Optimus Prime:The Matrix was passed to Alpha-Trion the oldest of Autobots who kept it safely hidden for many years until the next Autobot leader appeared.

Optimus Prime:A gentle robot known as Orion Pax who fared to become Optimus Prime and so began the Third Cybertronian war which reached to this day.

Yang:You were once a robot called Orion Pax.

Blake:How your were reformed into Optimus Prime.

Optimus Prime:Well Megatron damaged me and the Aerialbots took me to Alpha-Trion and he rebuilt me as Optimus Prime.

Ruby:How they find you broken.

Silver Bolt:Well we we're tricked by the Decepticons and got sent back 9 million years while in Cybertron and we encountered Orion Pax and Ariel were then Megatron attacked them and damaged them then we took Orion Pax to Alpha-Trion where he rebuild him as Optimus Prime and then he send drones to Ariel bring her to Alpha-Trion where he rebuild her as Eltia-1 and then we had to blew up the energon storage to prevent a time paradox lucky Autobots brought us back to the present in time before the bomb went off.

Weiss*angry at Optimus Prime* Why you use the Matrix to obliterate the our enemies.

Optimus Prime:It is only used as last resort if all hope is lost and when we're in a darkest hour.

Ruby:Darkest hour?

Ironhide:Darkest Hour as in where all hope is lost and when the enemy is about to win.

Yang:Oh

Ruby:How are we going to get out?

Hound:Leave it to me.

To Cinder Fall and the Decepticons

Cinder Fall:With Cybertronian tech I will be more powerful than the transformers.

Mixmaster:I don't think so.

Mixmaster:Constructicons merge into...

Constructicons:Devastor!

Motormaster:Merge into...

Stunticons:Menasor!

Onslaught:Merge into

Combaticons:Bruticus!

The Constructicons merged into Devastor, Stunticons merged into Menasor and the Combaticons merged into Bruticus.

Devastor:You time is up Cinder Fall your size is puny prepare for your end.

Starscream:Your to puny small with three titans finish her.

Cinder Fall:I don't think so.

Cinder Fall neutralized Devastor, Menasor, and Bruticus with her Fall maiden powers and then Devastor, Menasor, and Bruticus uncombined back to normal.

Starscream:Impossible!

Starscream:Decepticons attack!

Astrotrain:No way she's too powerful.

Kickback:We don't want to get burned.

Starscream:Fine I'll do it myself.

Starscream shot with his null ray at Cinder Fall but was block by a shield and burned Starscream with her Fall Madie powers.

Starscream:What!?

Astrotrain:Since when do humans can summon in a force field?

Cinder Fall:I have the Fall maiden's powers.

Starscream got burned by Cinder Fall.

Cinder Fall:Does anyone have a question?

Astrotrain:No No No.

Bombshell:No No I don't have any questions

Ramjet:No questions.

To the The Hunters, Huntresses and the Autobots with Thundercracker and Skywarp outside.

Thundercracker:Why we have to guard the prisoners.

Skywarp:I can't believe "the almighty Megatron" was defeated by a human girl with powers of the seasons named "Cinder Fall".

Ruby appeared out of nowhere which is secretly one of Hound's holograms.

Skywarp:The human girl has escape!

Thundercracker:I'll open the door, you throw her in there literally.

Thundercracker opens the prison cells doors the Grimlock bashed Skywarp and Slag ran over Thundercracker (literally).

Team RWBY went to fight Cinder Fall and all the Autobots (expect Optimus Prime) and all the Hunters and Hunteresses (expect team RWBY) went to fight the Decepticons.

Optimus Prime:Come back your out numbered.

Ruby:This is our fight we'll fight Cinder while you have to fight Megatron.

Team RWBY runs away.

Optimus Prime:Cinder and Megatron have to be stoped no matter the cost.

Optimus Prime transforms to vehicle mode and drives after RWBY.

5 minutes later with Cinder Fall in the warehouse part of the lair.

RWBY walks in the room.

Cinder Fall:I've have been expecting you RWBY.

Megatron*weakened* Those four girls are all mine.

Optimus Prime arrives in the room in vehicle mode.

Optimus Prime:Not so fast Cinder Fall!

Cinder Fall:You must be Optimus Prime?

Optimus Prime:One will stand.

Optimus Prime:One shall fall.

Optimus Prime shoots at Cinder Fall but missed.

Cinder Fall used her some of her abilities on Optimus Prime and only did a small amount of damage on Optimus Prime.

While Optimus Prime and Cinder Fall are fighting Megatron is fighting team RWBY.

Megatron:I shall have my revenge!

Ruby and Weiss:White Flower!

Team RWBY:Not if we see about it Megatron.

Ruby and Weiss uses the attack "White Flower" attack on Megatron.

Megatron:Freezing me again with that attack is useless on Megatron!

Blake and Weiss:Checkmate!

Megatron:This isn't the Earth games!

Blake and Weiss uses the move "Checkmate" on Megatron.

Megatron:This attack is unless on the mighty Megatron fools.

Megatron uses his Energon Mage on Yang and Yang looses chuck of her hair (as in one long and thick piece of hair) and it caused her to fly into a wall.

Yang*angry* Why you!

Yang activates her semblance.

Yang flys toward Megatron.

Yang:Not this time!

Yang hits Megatron which causes him to fly into a wall.

Megatron:Why you!

As team RWBY was fighting Megatron,and Conder Fall fighting Optimus Prime, Cinder Fall decided it was the opportunity kill team RWBY for good.

Cinder Fall draws out a bow and arrow and aims at team RWBY.

Cinder Fall:Fare well RWBY.

Cinder Fall fires the arrow which impaled Weiss, and Blake in heat and the arrow hits in by the heart Yang as its finally target.

Ruby and Optimus Prime:NO!

Ruby cried so much and her silver-eyes started to charge.

Cinder Fall:No not again!

When Ruby was about to use her silver-eyes Megatron uses the Dark Spark (from Transformers Rise of the Dark spark) and became very powerful.

Megatron:Behold the power of the Dark Spark!

Optimus Prime:I thought, I got rid of it when we're still in Cybertron?

Megatron:I founded when I came to the Remnant.

Megatron transforms to gun mode (human gun sized) while powered by the Dark Spark and aimed at Ruby and Shot his gun.

Optimus Prime:NO!

Optimus Prime try lunged forward to take the hit instead of Ruby but the laser hit Ruby by the chest which cause stop Ruby using her silver-eyes, Optimus Prime then grabbed and hold a dying Ruby in his had while Ruby is laying down.

Optimus Prime:You can not die Ruby.

Ruby*dying:Optimus Prime stop them no matter what.

Cinder Fall and Megatron:Far well Ruby Rose

Ruby*choking and dying* No!

Ruby's eyes are closing slowly

Optimus Prime:Stay with me Ruby.

Ruby's eyes close then Ruby Rose died.

Optimus Prime:NO!

As the other remaining Autobots, hunters and huntresses battle the White Fang and the Decepticons, the good guys are loosing.

Jaune:We're pinned down.

Grimlock:Me Grimlock say if we don't leave alive.

Grimlock:I want to say it was a honner of working you with you Jaune.

Jaune:It was a homer of working working with you Grimlock.

Back to Cinder Fall, Megatron, Optimus Prime, and the corpses of team RWBY.

Megatron:Now they are dead Prime is next and then you Cinder.

Megatron plan to use the Dark Spark on Cinder Fall but...

Cinder Fall:Not so fast Megatron.

But Cinder Fall takes the Dark Spark out of Megatron and use on her self then terminate

Megatron.

Megatron:Wait I still function.

The Dark Spark transforms Cinder Fall into a Transformer known as Megacinder Fall (If people already used that name in a RWBY Transformers crossover please no copyright complaints)

Optimus Prime:NO!

Optimus Prime:Not in the code of Primus!

A dramatic...

To...Be...Concluded...in RWBY...Meets...the Transformers Part 5:Darkest Hour.

If people ready using Megacinder Fall which a Transformer Cinder Fall in a RWBY Transformers crossover fandom please no copyright laws.

Also I did little references from Transformers the movie (1986),The Transformers episode:Faces of Darkness part 4, Transformers Rise of the Dark Spark, and Beast Wars Transformers.

Also the next RWBY crossover after RWBY meets the Transformers part 5 will be either RWBY meets the Doctor from Doctor Who, RWBY meets the justice league, RWBY meets the Transformers 2:Beast Wars, RWBY meets Robotcop and Terminator, RWBY meets the Enterprise crew, or RWBY meets the memes and the creepypastas.


	5. Part 5: Darkest Hour

We're we left off after Optimus Prime told the hunters and huntresses about the story of the Matrix of Leadership then Cinder Fall was so powerful she took down Devastor, Menasor, and Bruticus easily then our heros broke out of the prison cells and attacked the Decepticons and the White Fang then where Optimus Prime battled Cinder Fall while Megatron battled team RWBY until Cinder Fall used her abilities to summon in a bow and arrow to shot and killed all of team RWBY expect Ruby Rose and then Megatron uses the Dark Spark to power hums self enough to Destroy Both Optimus Prime, Cinder Fall and Ruby Rose but only had the chance to kill Ruby Rose before Cinder Fall stole the Dark Spark from Megatron before she terminated him and Cinder Fall uses the Dark Spark to turn her self into a transformer to kill Optimus Prime and Cinder Fall became known as Megacnder Fall.

And now for the conclusion.

The Dark Spark transforms Cinder Fall into a Transformer.

Cinder Fall as a Transformer:Now Optimus Prime you shall join you friends.

Optimus Prime:Not if I shall do about that.

Optimus Prime:If you want this muliverse you'll have to destroy me.

Cinder Fall (transformer):I have the abilities of your enemy, Megatron combined with my own abilities.

Cinder Fall (as a transformer) uses flame attack on Optimus Prime which hurt him.

Cinder Fall (transformer):I'm unstoppable!

Optimus Prime:Not if my spark still online .

Optimus Prime and Cinder Fall (as a transformer) came charging at each other tried to punch each other but their fists hit each other caused knock back on each other.

Cinder Fall (as a transformer):Impressive...

Cinder Fall (as a transformer) uses her weapon which is similar to Megatron's fusion cannon on Optimus Prime.

Optimus Prime:Ow.

Cinder Fall (as a transformer) uses the Dark Spark on Optimus Prime and nearly kills Optimus Prime then Cinder Fall (as a transformer) put her hands on Optimus Prime's neck.

Cinder Fall (as a transformer):First Pyrrha, then team RWBY expect for Ruby Rose it was Megatron who killed her, then Megatron and now you.

Cinder Fall (as a transformer):A pity you Transformers Fall so easily or I'll would use my full power on you.

Optimus Prime*restrained* Not if I say about it, Matrix of Leadership I call opon on you.

Optimus Prime open his chest pannels and activate the Matrix of Leadership uses it. Play you got touch to continue story until it say stop music link:

Lyrics:You got the touch, you got the power, yeah!

Optimus Prime:Now we light our Darkest Hour.

Cinder Fall (as a transformer):No No No NO!

The Matrix's energy revives the dead Autobots, hunters and huntresses (expect for team RWBY) and temporarily transforms the hunters and huntresses (expect team RWBY) is turned into Transformers and Optimus Prime gets back up.

Jaune (as Dinobot with a velociraptor mode):Nice upgrade.

Nora (as a female Autobot with a motorcycle mode):Yeah let's bash Deceptibrains.

Grimlock:Hey that's my line!

Lie Ren (as a Transformer with dragrace car mode):I am impressed with the new body.

Ironhide:Autobots finish them off.

To Optimus Prime and Cinder Fall (as a Transformer).

Optimus Prime:Come back to me Ruby.

The Matrix of Leading revives Blake and reforms her into samurai Transformer like drift with a Black Panther mode.

Blake (as a Transformer with a Blake Panther mode):Thanks Prime!

Starscream goes into the room.

Starscream:Now to finish Prime!

Blake (as a Transformer with a Black Panther mode):Not fast Starscream!

Blake as a Autobot with a Black Panther mode transform into Black Panther mode and knocks over Starscream and then restrains Starscream.

Starscream:Your that Human Faunus thing?

Blake (as a Autobot with a Black Panther mode):That's correct!

Optimus Prime:Now for Weiss.

The Matrix of Leadership revives and reformed Weiss into a Autobots with freeze weapons and Freezer Truck mode.

Weiss (as Transformer with a Freezer Truck mode):Thanks Prime, it suilts me!

Thundercracker:You shall die agian Snow White.

Weiss as Autobot transforms into a freezer truck and shots Thundercracker which froze Thundercracker again.

Thundercracker*froozen* Not again!

Optimus Prime:Now For Ruby's Sister Yang!

The Matrix of Leadership reviews and reforms Yang as Autobot with 2018 Chevy Camaro mode.

Yang (as Autobot):Prime save Ruby next.

Skywarp teleported into the room then Yang (as Autobot) transforms vehicle mode and runs over Skywarp.

Skywarp:Ouch!

Optimus Prime:Now come back Ruby Rose!

The Matrix of Leadership revives and reforms Ruby Rose into a Autobot Prime with weapons similar to Rodimus Prime and Optimus Prime with the same vehicle mode of Optimus Prime with trailer from Transformers 4:Age of extinction and has the Rose symbol in her vehicle mode.

Optimus Prime:Arise Rubyimus Prime (Ruby-imus).

Ruby's transformation into Rubyimus Prime.

Megacinder:Come back Megatron.

Megacinder uses the Dark Spark to revive Megatron.

Rubyimus Prime:Thank you Optimus Prime.

Optimus Prime:Take care of Megacinder Rubyimus.

Optimus Prime:Megatron is all mine.

Rubyimus Prime Transforms into vehicle mode and run over Megacinder.

Megacinder:I shall crush you with my bare hands.

Megatron:That's my line.

As Rubyimus Prime and Megacinder are fighting, the Matrix transport The Autobots, the Decepticons and the Remnant Transformers back to Cybertron in the Transformers universe.

The music stops.

Megacinder:Where are we?

Megatron:This is our home planet Cybertron.

Megatron*on comlink with Shockwave* Shockwave need reinforcements.

Shockwave*on comlink with Megatron* Megatron your alive!

Megatron*on comlink with Shockwave* Come here with Acid Storm and Sunstorn.

Shockwave with Acidstorm and Sunburn arrive.

Shockwave:Lord Megatron who's those new Autobots and who's that Female Decepticon that looks similar to you?

Megatron:It's a long story Shockwave.

Shockwave:Tell the story quickly.

Megatron:It started where Starscream hit the newly Dimension Bridge which is a Space Brodge that can travel to other dimensions to a dimension Decepticons are winning but instead we when to a Earth called the Remnants where magic existed like that time where Starscream, Ramjet, Rumble, and Ravage traveled by in time to 543 A.D and we met 4 human girls...

2 minutes later.

Megatron:And that's how we got here.

Shockwave:Impressive where even humans...

Elita-1:Mind if we join the party.

Megatron:We're outnumbered!

Megatron:Decepticons retreat!

Megatron:Astrotrain Transform fool and get out of here.

Astrotrain Transformers every Decepticon expect for Shockwave, Megacinder, Sunstorm, and Acid Storm hopped on Astrotrain then Astrotrain flyed back to Earth.

Rubyimus Prime:We won!

Blake, Weiss, Yang (as a Autobots transforms back to robot mode and then Rubyimus Prime transforms back to robot mode.

Eltia-1:Who are those Autobots and that female Decepticon

Sideswipe uses his gun temporarily knock out Megacinder.

Optimus Prime:It's a long story.

15 minutes later at Autobot H.Q on Earth.

Rubyimus Prime:So this is Earth.

Jazz:At least there are no Grimm here which is good.

Blake (as Autobot):At least this world is peaceful besides the Decepticons.

Optimus Prime:I believe your time as a Autobots no longer needed I'll use the Matrix to reform you into humans again.

Yang (as Autobot) Come on just one more hour.

Sparkplug:Autobot Headquarters is already too crowded thanks to those human Autobots from another dimension.

Perceptor:I've recreated the Decepticon Dimension Bridge with the condition that transported us to the Remnant which will power up in 2 days, any earlier will be dangerous for the humans.

Optimus Prime:Yang it looks like you got your wish.

Yang (as Autobot):Yeah!

RWBY characters as Transformers transformed to vehicle modes and rolled to the sunset.

1 day later

Optimus Prime:Time to go back to normal humans.

Team RWBY and JNPR:Ready

Optimus Prime uses the Matrix of Leadership to turn the hunters and hunteresses back to normal.

Ruby:It's good to be back to normal.

Yang:We want to take walk.

Wheeljack:To Prevent people seeing you friends with animal parts I'll spray all you human-animals with invisibility scary which is the same invisibility spray from the time Megatron turn almost everyone evil so other humans won't be suspicious.

Wheeljack sprays all the Faunuses with invisibility spray on their animal parts.

Spike Witwicky and team RWBY go to a Radom amusement park then a radom water park where Blake and Neptune was terrified of the water because Neptune have illogical fear of water and Blake is a cat faunus.

1 day later again.

Perceptor:The Dimension Bridge only have 15 minutes before the universes at out of place after 5 minutes you leave we'll lock up the Simensions Bridge.

Yang:Bye bumblebee you have the same name as my motorbike.

Bumblebee:Thanks Yang.

Blake:Bye Skyfire you have turn evil to good in the right patch.

Skyfire:Bye Blake.

Weiss:Bye Ironhide.

Ironhide:Bye Weiss.

Ruby:Bye Optimus Prime I hope to see you again.

Optimus Prime:Bye Optimus Prime.

Ruby:Your coming with us Cinder Fall.

Ruby brings a handcuffed Cinder Fall to the Dimension Bridge.

Cinder Fall:At least we're back to normal.

The hunters, huntresses, and Cinder Fall goes into the Dimension Bridge and the Dimension Bridge activates which sent the Remnant humans back to the Remnant

Later in the Remnant.

Yang:So we been in two crazy adventures one with a Giant mobsters, two with giant alien robots in a civil war.

Ruby:At least it isn't a meteor or something right.

Pieces of Metal Fall from the sky and Cinder Fall escapes.

Blake:You had to jinx it didn't you.

The end

Music plays as the end credits he Transformers the movie:1986 Theme song:

Characters

List of Remnant Humans

Ruby Rose/Rubyimus Prime

Yang Xiao Long

Blake Belladonna

Weiss Schnee

Winter Schnee

Ozpin

Ironwood

Nora Valkyrie

Lie Ren

Jaune Arc

Sun Wukong

Neptune Vasilias

Gylanda

Cinder Fall/Megacinder Fall

Roman Torchwick

Sparkplug

Spike Witwicky

List of Autobots:

Optimus Prime

Bumblebee

Sideswipe

Hound

Huffer

Prowl

Bluestreak

Trailbreaker

Mirage

Cliffjumper

Skyfire/Jetfire

Blaster

Powerglide

Omega Supreme

The Aerialbots

Superion

Protectobots

Defensor

Grimlock

Slag

Swop

Snarl

Sludge

Brawn

Gears

Tracks

Hoist

Jazz

Skids

Grapple

Seaspray

Windcharger

Sunstreaker

Warpath

Smokescreen

Cosmos

Beachcomber

Wheeljack

Red Alert

Inferno

Ratchet

Ironhide

The Female Autobots

List of Decepticons:

Megatron

Starscream

Thundercracker

Skywarp

Shockwave

Sunstorm

Acid Storm

The Stunticons

Menasor

Constructicons

Devastor

Combaticons

Bruticus

Insecticons

Astrotrain

Laserbeak

Buzz Saw

Ravage

Rumble

Frenzy

Blitzwing

Ramjet

Dirge

Thrust

Soundwave

And Reflector

The next RWBY cross over will be Star Trek Called:RWBY meets the _Enterprise_ crew


	6. Announcement

I am planning to remaster this story so it will make more sense but it will still have the same plot and characters so basically I will make it way better but it will have small changes because it was made before Volume 5 so there will be some changes.


End file.
